


Crossing Burnt Bridges

by storyhaus



Category: She Spies
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyhaus/pseuds/storyhaus
Summary: An old enemy of Mister Cross gets his revenge.





	Crossing Burnt Bridges

Crossing Burnt Bridges

"We need backup!" Cassie exclaimed as three more men beseiged them taking the total to nine against three.

Cross leapt from the suburban and ran to assist.

The battle was fierce then suddenly over as a covered truck with the men sped off from behind the museum.

Shane ran to her car only to find all the tires flat.

"We can't go after them!" She hissed.

"We got the jade though." D.D. said looking on the bright side as she held the gem up.

"We lost something else." Cassie answered showing them a cell phone she'd plucked from the ground.

"Cross?" Shane asked concerned.

"He came when you called for help." Duncan replied joining them.

"They have Cross,we have the jade...they'll want to trade." Cassie said dialing a number.

"Unless they kill him first." Duncan uttered.

"Don't even think that!" D.D. snapped.

"Mr. Chairman,it's Cassie...they grabbed Mr. Cross. Uh-huh,I understand." She said and hung up.

"So?" Shane asked.

"We wait for them to call." Cassie replied.

"I hate waiting!" Shane gritted and called AAA.

"He'll be alright...won't he?" Duncan asked.

"Depends how much they want the jade." Cassie answered looking at the Cross' phone.

 

 

"I guess it's a trade then." Cross asked of the captors who had blindfolded and tied him up.

"On the contrary Mr. Cross...you're exactly what I want."

The blindfold was removed and Cross saw all the men had their shirts off...they all turned and he saw  
the same sear he had burned into his back on theirs. All he could do was swallow.

"Yes Quentin Cross." The man looked into his eyes and he knew his fate.

 

"It's been hours!" D.D. said rubbing her back as they waited in Cross' office.

They heard a beep and Cassie realized what it was so she grabbed the remote and clicked  
the tv on.

"Ladies,we've examined the tape from the museum and have identified several people---" The Chairman  
told them.

"Who are they?" Cassie asked.

"Where are they?!? Cross is probably there too!" Shane demanded.

"They haven't called for a trade." D.D. added.

"I doubt they will...they have what they really want. These men were part of a special organization  
that Quentin infiltrated and brought down four years ago." The Chairman informed them.

"They want revenge." Cassie surmised.

"It was all an elaborate set-up to grab him." Shane realized.

"Quentin has a lot of classified information in his head..." The Chairman let the thought hang.

"Give us a starting place." Cassie requested.

"Most likely they arrived by boat from Japan." The Chairman replied.

"We'll start at the docks." D.D. said heading for the door.

"I don't need to remind you how much is at stake...if he can't be liberated---"

"We'll get him out!" Cassie vowed.

"Quentin understands the necessity for the alternative Ms. McBain."

Cassie gave him a long look then clicked the remote off.

"Let's go." She ordered and led them out.

 

 

Cross clenched his jaw as he was punched again.

"Tell me everything about the presidential visit to Japan!"

"Cross,Quentin. 196-507-007."

He received another blow to the face.

"Cross...Quentin---"

He flinched feeling the prick to his arm.

"When he's out strap him to the table."

Cross fought the sedative as long as he could but was soon unconscious.  
They put him onto a table spread-eagle and strapped his body down tightly then turning his head to the left they  
used a leather strap to hold it and his chin into place so he couldn't move at all.

"Prepare to interrupt the broadcast when I say." The leader ordered.

The lackey nodded and headed off.

"Soon Mr. Cross you will be the example of crossing us." The leader vowed with a cold smile.

 

 

"This guy says he knows the man...he brought several properties down here." D.D. reported after talking  
to a Japanese freighter captain.

"Let's check them out." Cassie replied.

They got more information from another man at one of the properties.

"He says Kirohito has a house,he can show us where it is." D.D. said.

"Lead on MacDuff." Shane answered getting alook from them. "What? I stole a rare Shakespeare once." She shrugged.

They followed the man in his small pickup about twenty miles outside the city.

Cassie called in while Shane activated their homing signal for Duncan to track them.  
If it went off he would alert the Chairman and backup would be sent immediately.

When they arrived D.D. spoke to the man again who pointed down a dirt road but refused to go there himself.

"Anybody else think this is just a little too easy?" Shane asked eyeing their surroundings.

"If it helps find Cross I'm for easy." Cassie responded.

"Me--" D.D. started when suddenly the ground dropped out from under them.  
They came to a jarring halt then looked up to see themselves surrounded by ten men with guns.

"Like I said,too easy." Shane muttered being hauled to her feet.

They were taken to a cell and locked up.

Shane let the homing beacon stay active for a few moments longer to ensure Duncan had them then  
she dropped it to the floor and smashed it under her shoe.

"The calvalry will be here soon." Cassie said under her breath.

 

"Ah,you've arrived for the festivities."

"Yeah,but I can't say much for a party where the guests are locked up." Cassie retorted.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Kirohito said and clicked on the mounted television monitor outside the cell.  
"We'll begin soon." He added and left them.

The screen was blue then came to life and the women gasped to see Cross tied down.

"What is Kirohito going to do to him?" D.D. asked.

"We're not going to give them the chance to do anything! Shane?" Cassie turned to her.

The African American nodded and pulled her lockpick kit from her boot.

 

 

Cross looked at the items sitting a foot away and swallowed. Sweat began to bead his forehead as he recognized  
what the things were for,he'd been through this once but he knew this time they wouldn't be concerned with the pain  
it would cause him.

"This is a little tight,think you could loosen it just a bit?" He asked one of the guards.  
He repeated the question in Japanese but got no reply again.

Cross began to try and loosen the straps on his left hand knowing he was his only hope.

"Good,you're awake. We can begin." Kirohito smiled and looked to a few of the other men who nodded then he picked up a clear  
plastic bottle,opened it and poured it on Cross' face.

Cross choked and gasped as his eyes teared up from the rubbing alcohol that had gotten into them even though they were closed.  
He could barely see as Kirohito stuck another item into a barrel.

"Mr. Cross has crossed us,this is what happens to those who cross us." Kirohito intoned and pulled the  
redhot branding iron from the fire.

 

Cross could feel the heat from it and hear the chanting the others were making.  
He felt his body begin to shake and willed it to stop. He'd been through a lot of close calls  
in his decade long career but this was by far the worst. He was completely powerless but then his military training  
asserted itself and he mentally prepared for what was going to happen to him. So engrossed in his mental wall building,he nearly  
missed one of the men speak to Kirohito. The Japanese leader replied in the native tongue and the men began to scatter.  
Cross understood what was said and relief flooded him...his fellow agents...his friends...were coming for him.  
He realized Kirohito hadn't moved then he saw the branding iron coming toward his face.

"Everyone will know you have betrayed us." Kirohito told him.

Cross tried to pull back but his face was caught tightly. He pulled against his leg and feet bindings praying for them to break.  
He subconsciously heard feet but his eyes were glued to the hot iron drawing closer to his face.

Kirohito looked up startled and was sent flying backwards as a blur vaulted over Cross and landed on the other side.

Cross saw it was Cassie but she couldn't help him as she was suddenly surrounded by four men.  
He felt the straps being undone and someone pulled him from the table and hustled him away.

The last thing he heard were the shouts of several federal agents ordering the Japanese to give up as he was shoved into  
a truck and driven away.

 

Cassie kicked and punched to the left and spun around as someone grabbed her from behind,pulling her punch just in time to  
avoid hitting an agent.

"Where's Cross?" Shane asked as she and D.D. ran over.

Cassie looked startled to find he was gone.

"We got him out of here." The agent replied and set about rounding up the Japanese.

Cassie touched the leather straps that had held their boss down.

"At least Kirohito didn't get to brand his face." D.D. said looking pale at the thought.

"Yeah,he's safe." Cassie agreed turning to them.

"Yeah,he's...he's okay." Shane nodded.

"I could use a long hot shower." Cassie sighed.

"And a nice dinner." D.D. added with a smile.

"That'd be nice except we have a ton of paperwork to fill out." Shane smirked.

"Shower,dinner then the report." Cassie replied and led them out.

 

 

 

 

"Any word Duncan?" Cassie asked walking into his "lab".

"No. His debriefing has to be done by now right? It's been three days." He replied.

"He'd be looked at by a doctor." D.D. replied.

"Probably a shrink too." Shane added.

"I just wish they'd tell us something." Cassie sighed.

"Oh my God!" D.D. exclaimed.

They turned to see Mr. Cross enter his office and close the door. The foursome hurried over and Cassie looked in  
before knocking. He appeared to be working but she knew better and when she knocked he visibly pulled himself together  
before answering.

"Come in."

"It's good to see you." D.D. smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"You look...rested." Shane said giving Cassie a shrug.

"An ordered day at the spa." He replied.

"I...I've been working on some new projects." Duncan said.

"I'll look over them later."

Silence descended on them until Cross cleared his throat.

"I have a lot of work to catch up on." He looked at them.

"Oh,okay." D.D. replied and they started out.

"Cassie."

She turned back questioningly.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She nodded.

She knew he knew she had saved him from being visibly scarred for life.  
He could hide the one on his back but not a face branding.

"I'll be in touch."

"Right." She nodded and smiled closing the door behind her.

It would take some time but he would be emotionally okay,she knew that much about their enigmatic boss.


End file.
